


A Brief Respite

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “I know you're tired but come, this is the way.” - Rumi





	A Brief Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> Three years ago today, I finished reading scrub456's 'Crucial' and in my not so youthful arrogance, offered her an epilogue to her brilliant story. My response was 'Last Rites' and we have written together ever since. Little did I know what three years would bring us, hundreds of thousands of words and hundreds of stories between us later. She is not only my writing partner, my muse, my best friend, she is my touchstone in a world that often teeters too often into utter chaos. Thank you, lovely. <3

It was one of his rare failures, if he were awake, he would be rattling off where he had gone wrong in his thought processes, but he was sound asleep against John's shoulder as they finally reached Baker Street. John flipped the cabbie a few notes, then hauled himself and a still drowsy detective out of the cab, up the seventeen steps and into their bedroom. He undressed them both then gently nudged Sherlock onto his two-thirds of the bed, and climbed in next to him.

"John?"

"Yeah."

"'m sorry."

"What for?"

"Didn't get him. Messed up."

"It happens to everyone."

"Not t' me."

"Not usually, no." John tucked a curl behind Sherlock's ear and kissed his forehead. "Just an off night."

"Still love me?"

"Course."

"Tha's good. I'm so tired."

"Yeah, I know. Go back to sleep."

Sherlock opened his eyes and glanced uncertainly at him for a brief moment. "You will stay?"

John rolled his eyes at him, then nodded. "Course."

Sherlock closed his eyes again and snuggled tightly against John's chest."Luv you."

John kissed his wild curls and pulled him closer to him. "I know, just rest, love. Tomorrow will be better."


End file.
